wartune_koram_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Battleground Basic Guide
Wartune Battleground Basic Guide by grayhatter Synopsis: The Battlegrounds is a competitive event in which players are separated into 2 teams competing against each other for gems, which rack you points, and individual honor, which gives you ranks and privileges. To put it simply, the team that gathers the most gems wins. What you need to Know: Event Name: The Battlegrounds (BG) Time of Event: 8:00 pm to 9:00 pm server time. Level Requirements: 30+ Tiers: levels 30-39, 40+ Unlike other events that run through the hour, the battleground is separated into 2 rounds. Each round is roughly 24 minutes long and ends when the time runs out or a team scores 5000 points. Players may enter the battlegrounds 5 mins before the event kicks off. Players are separated into either the red or blue team. Each team can have up to 15 players max. The map is simple, to the far right is the red team’s base, the far left is the blue team’s base. The gems are all in the middle and most of the conflict happens there. Furthermore, within the battlegrounds a players hp potions do not work. How to play: There are many ways to participate but do not forget that getting points and winning is what matters. The simplest way to gain points for your team is to run to the middle and gather gems and turn them in to the resource collector at your team’s base. Alternatively, if you prefer action and are confident in your skills, you can run to the middle and attack the opposing team. But, of course, you can also gather and kill. It’s all up to preference. Healing and Dying: As I’ve stated earlier, your health potions do not work within the battlegrounds. That means that every time you fight someone your health gets lower and lower until someone kills you. There is no known way to heal within the battleground except through the angel troops special skill, healing runes, and absorption astrals. Nothing terrible happens when you die though, you simply respawn at your base with full health and your glorified killing streak ends and starts over. Points by Gathering: These are the points and rewards you get from turning in gems. Keep in mind that it is random and you may get any of these from the gems you turn in. reward 1: 10 points, 1 honor, 1 Battleground Treasure reward 2: 20 points, 2 honor, 3 Battleground Treasure reward 3: 30 points, 3 honor, 3 Battleground Treasure (see battleground treasure for more information on the treasure) Points by Killing: These are the points and rewards you get from killing other players or the other team’s npc guards. Other Players: 20 points + 10 honor. Npc Lessers: 200 points + 20 honor. Npc Knights: 300 points + 30 honor. (see honor system for more information on honor points) Winning/Losing and Rewards: A team wins if they gain 5000 points or if the timer ends and they have more points than the opposition. Once a round ends, every player on winning team obtains 80 insignia and 90 honor + honor obtained in the round, which nets you 160 insignia and 180 honor if you win both rounds. Every player on the losing team obtains 30 insignia and 30 honor + honor obtained in the round. I don’t need to do the math if you lose both rounds. ;p Battleground Treasure: The battleground treasure you can get during the event are useful so hold on to them. Once you have obtained 60 battleground treasures you may synthesize them at the blacksmith for a treasure chest. You can get gold, kyranite, lvl 2 and 3 attribute gems, or lucky stones from the chest. Honor system: Honor is a necessity for obtaining higher level equipment from the arena shop as it provides a player with ranks and certain ranks are required to purchase certain gear. There is no known alternative way to gain honor except through participating in the battlegrounds. Everyone starts out as rank 1, commoner. Ranking: Rank 1 – Commoner – 0 honor Rank 2 – Private – 2000 honor Rank 3 – Champion – 5000 honor (assumption) Rank 4 – Warrior Rank 5 – Elite Warrior Rank 6 – Crusader Rank 7 – Knight Crusader Rank 8 – Elite Crusader Rank 9 – High Commander Rank 10 – Lord Divine